It Started with a Fist
by auronstar1903
Summary: A friendship forms after a rather ugly bar fight. Lighting/Fang, Korra/Asami


Title

 _ **So once again, this was an idea I came up with at work. Crossover again, I know. But it's not entirely about the crossovers (though the pairings go great), but the plot behind some stories are good. Oh well, enjoy.**_

Snow walked into the police station, eyebrow raised. A small part of him always thought he'd be the one in here first, mostly on the idea of kicking some other guy's ass for even giving Serah the eye. Then again, he figured her sister would be in here for that too, should that have been the situation.

 _Snow ran to the home phone as it was reaching its third ring. "Farron/Villiers residence, Snow speaking." He huffed, trying to sound smart._

 _"About time, you dink!" a voice shouted over the phone. It took him about two seconds to recognize the accent belonged to Fang._

 _He sighed in relief, though was still puzzled. "Yo, Fang! Not to be THAT kind of person, but why didn't you just call from YOUR cell? I mean, seriously! You and Light went out for lunch 'round noon yesterday and never came back! Where in Gran Pulse could you have-"_

 _"SHUT UP, FOR LIKE ONE FREAKIN' SECOND, YOU LUG!" she literally screamed into the phone. After five seconds of silence, she sighed. "Sorry 'bout that. Wasn't cool of me." Though she couldn't see him shrug in acceptance, she continued. "Anyways, you think you can stop by a place called 'Republic City'? Light and I…..have a problem…"_

 _"Let me guess, flat tire?" he asked. "No money? In jail?" he decided to joke._

For once in his life, Snow was EXACTLY right.

He turned the corner to find the receptionist at the desk. "Excuse me, ma'am, but I'm here to get my sister-in-law and her….girlfriend." he stretched out for a second, hoping not to expect a hater.

The receptionist seemed cool about it, or at least enough to where it didn't bother her. "Okay go ahead and take a seat over there. We'll give you a call when you're ready." She simply stated, pointing to a seat without looking up from the computer screen.

He was thankful she hadn't looked up to see him roll his eyes in annoyance. 'One of THOSE people' he thought, taking the recommended seat next to a man who appeared his age, perhaps older. He appeared mid to late twenties, had neat-trimmed hair and wore a maroon button shirt, sleeves rolled up, followed with boots over khaki pants. 'Damn, I got competition' he thought to himself. For an important looking guy, he may as well have been a model as well.

Snow decided to at least kill time. With that said, he tapped the other man's shoulder. "Hey sorry to bother you, but assuming you came in before me, how long have you been waiting?" he asked.

The man looked over to him and shrugged. "Honestly, after the first twenty minutes or so, I kind of lost track of time." He answered, folding the newspaper he had finished reading. He quirked a brow after looking Snow up and down for a moment. "Not to be rude, but dare I ask what you did to get here?"

"For once, nothing." He proudly answered. "I mean whenever I ACTUALLY do something, I don't think it's anything that'll land my ass here." The former l'Cie could only laugh at the thought. "Nah, I got a call saying my sister-in law was here. I don't even think she knows I was coming to get her, so she maaay or may not be happy to see me. Although she's better off having me laugh about this than her younger sister lecture her."

The older man grimaced. "THAT kind of in-law?" he slightly shuddered. "Oh well, nonetheless, she should still be a bit more grateful that you even came."

Snow could only smile. "Well thank you, you actually made my day!" he said with sincere honesty. Though now he had to wonder. "Speaking of, what's YOUR case? I mean, no harm, not being rude and all…."

The man waved a hand in reassurance. "That's fine. Actually, I'm more or less here for the same reason as you, though not in-law wise. Some friends got into some trouble, and a friend of mine who received the call asked me to come get them." He tapped his head in thought for a moment. "Though now that I think about it, they never DID say what the situation was."

"You and me both, man." The leader of NORA could only agree, realizing, Fang never did give details over the phone, just kept repeating (almost in a drunk slur, if he recalled) _'It's URGENT!'_

Just as the man was about to continue, the receptionist called to them. "Gentlemen? They're ready for both of you!" she called out, still not looking away from the computer screen. Once more, both men rolled their eyes. But at least that was their cue. And with that, both men proceeded to the room of cells.

What Snow saw was kind of a surprise. Fang and Lightning were there, as mentioned, accompanied by two other girls in who which Fang was actually braiding one of the girls' hair. Then there was Lightning, playing a game of poker (he got a feeling Sazh might've taught her during reconstruction of their home on Pulse). The second girl was getting a tattoo on her left shoulder with the letters A and S already in a light blue heart.

Snow's newfound friend could only stare in shock.

BSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

When Iroh had received a call from Tenzin asking him to visit the city jail, a small part of him figured it was Korra. She always was the troublemaker. Though the fact that she managed to bring Asami (her own recent GIRLFRIEND into this, at that) into this…well, she wouldn't just be getting a lecture from her air-bending mentor.

Korra looked up from her forming tattoo. "Oh, Iroh, thank god you c-came!" she exclaimed with a slur. He didn't need any other sign to see she WAS drunk. Then again, she was of age. No harm, no foul.

"Okay so I take underage drinking off the list," the general sighed, rubbing a temple. "So at the chance of saving Tenzin from having to lecture you, what in the high heavens did you do, and how did Asami get into this?"

Asami, who looked up from one of his new "buddy's" friends, rose a manicured brow before almost glaring daggers. She knew Iroh didn't mean harm, but they didn't start this whole mess. None of the four did. "Hey FYI, Korra didn't start this! NONE of us did!"

"Eh, technically, we could've stopped it…" the other girl with strawberry blonde hair proclaimed. "Though I probably made it worse punching the son of a bitch." The guy, Snow, could only laugh, in which he got a look of his own. "and MAY I remind you that THIS-" she added, "-doesn't reach Serah. Understood?"

"You know it's still gonna." He remarked. "Even if it isn't through me. There's a thing called the 'newspaper'". As Snow mentioned this, Iroh had to keep a tab on that too, as Tonraq read the paper and this still wouldn't go well with him.

"Look, at this point, I don't care WHO started it. I just want to know WHAT happened!" Iroh exclaimed in near anger.

The room had become quiet for a moment, until Korra winced. "Hey! Easy with the needle!" she remarked to the cellmate finishing his work on her arm, now showing Asami's name in the light blue heart, with a water halo above.

Snow decided to smirk at the girls. "So Light, _you_ wanna tell us what happened?"

BSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

 _Lightning realized her and Fang had never actually went on a date since their relationship blossomed. Sure they snuck in kisses during their journey as l'Cie. And though neither of them had said those three words, they felt it was enough._

 _That still didn't stop her from wanting to take Fang on a date. Nothing fancy, just a nice outing. Though she was cool and collected, she still felt a bit nervous about asking._

 _Fang seemed pretty cool about it. And like Lightning, she didn't expect anything fancy. "I actually heard about this cool bar down in that one city 'Republic City'. It sounds pretty popular."_

 _Lightning actually smiled at the thought. "Sounds fun." But as they were heading out, she had to ask. "Wait, we're not going to a lesbian bar, are we? 'Cause I don't mind being seen with you. And those kind of places make me feel like we're only denying it."_

 _The Pulse woman could only wave her hand at the thought. "Uh, you're telling me. That's the good thing about us. We're no chicken-"_

 _Lightning shook her head in amusement, but was glad she wasn't ashamed either. "Well, I'm in." After grabbing their wallets, they grabbed hands went out the door, but not before leaving quick notes for Serah and Vanille._

 _That's how they found themselves at a pretty….well, nice wasn't the word, but acceptable was enough for it. It was more of a six on a scale from one to ten. The drinks were nice, but then there were the typical drunken idiots._

 _The bad thing about NOT being in a lesbian bar was that they still got stares. Nonetheless, their countering stares caused them to resume whatever the hell it was they were doing. In the meantime, they were still enjoying their drinks, making sure they didn't get too drunk._

 _"You know looking back now," Fang whispered to her partner, "maybe we should've done a lesbian bar. It probably would've been easier getting stares from other girls our type then men in this case. Wanna blow this dump?" she finished, groping for Lightning's butt._

 _Lightning could only nod as she was near ready to reach for her hidden gunblade. "I suppose at the risk of going off on someone, it'd be easier. Let's go." With that they stood, making their way to the exit._

 _Or at least they would've._

 _"Yo sweet cheeks, what's a catch like you doing with some princess like her?" some muscled idiot called out. Fang was just as ready to turn, fist in position to break a nose. Surprisingly, the question wasn't aimed towards them._

 _Apparently, another couple had the same idea as them. One was pretty muscular, short dark brown hair still a bit messy. Perhaps a trainer of some sort. The other was about her height, but with long ebony black wavy hair and manicured features._

 _Back to the matter at hand, the muscular one stood up, yet wobbled with a slur as she was prepared to insult. "Excuse me?! Mind you I'm the Avatar, and I'm the LAST person in the world you'd want to fuck with. You, let alone anyone else shouldn't be telling me who I can or can't be with!" she exclaimed, jabbing a finger at him._

 _"Hell all the more reason you should be with a MAN! Not a woman!" the man countered, ignoring her earlier statement. "Unless you want to prove otherwise?"_

 _"Korra, really, we should just leave," the other girl mumbled, doing her best to avoid was looked like was beginning to turn ugly._

 _"Oh yeah? And who says you're goin' anywhere?" one of the other guys buddies decided to put his two cents in with just as crazy of a look on his face._

 _That seemed to strike a chord. Lightning and Fang knew no one should be treated this way, least not others in their situation. With quick nods, both girls stepped up to them. "Says the ones that are going to make you LEAVE to the hospital if you don't take your sorry asses out!" Lightning growled._

 _With a smirk Fang stepped closer. "Unless you gentlemen would like to apologize and leave with what dignity you still have?"_

 _It was quiet for a few seconds, almost as if the men were thinking of their next move. Suddenly, a fist actually connected with Fang's face._

 _That did it._

 _Lightning was now PISSED. She managed to grab the drunkard's wrist before he could retreat it and gave it a sharp twist. The man could only scream as bones could literally be heard cracking._

 _As he collapsed to the floor in pain, the three other girls looked in shock as Lightning spat on him, then turned to wipe the blood now showing on Fang's lower lip._

 _"You really didn't have to do that, love…..but thanks…" Fang whispered, actually blushing, in which her partner could only smile back._

 _However, any further words were interrupted as one of the other guys swung his arm, ready to beat the daylights out of Lightning-_

 _-or at least he would've, had the girl Korra, hadn't stepped in the way, using magic of some sort, to slash the guy in the stomach with water just enough to startle him. "Your choice. Lose your nads in a fight with girls, or spare a bit of shame and get out." She growled, testing them._

 _They didn't seem too phased as a third member of the drunk's party steeped in. Yet the moment he did, Fang and the other girl stepped in, throwing the third onto a table, causing it to collapse._

 _Lightning could only smirk in amusement. "This can't end well," she muttered, drawing her gunblade. The Avatar had the same idea, fire forming from her hands. And as the group of drunks began to increase, the four could only nod in approval._

 _They wanted anarchy._

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Lightning finished, fishing for another card from the deck before her. "NO, we won't deny we could've stopped it. But that's not how ALL girls play. Those idiots started it." Korra gave her a thumbs up from her chair as the artist finally finished his work.

Iroh could only sigh, shaking his head while Snow busted out laughing. "So all this for a bar fight?" Snow managed to gasp, still chuckling.

"Well, it wouldn't have been bad," Asami added. "but the damage they, let alone WE, did was pretty harsh. Especially Fang." She nodded upwards towards the Pulse woman.

"Yep. Broke two collarbones, sprained at least two to five wrists, and sent about six to the hospital with separated shoulders and/or bloody noses." She replied triumphantly.

"All which could look very bad on a record, mind you," the general countered. "And though I suppose this was more of an act of self-defense, Chief Beifong still probably won't take this too well."

"You pretty much took the words right out of my mouth, General." A voice boomed, as none other than Beifong herself appeared. "Luckily, an eye witness was there, and did agree it was more of self-defense." She opened the cell door for the four women, yet still with a glare. "Though may I remind you that if it happens again, I WON'T be so lenient." She added, more directed at Korra.

"Well, thank you." Lightning replied, at least being a bit grateful. She figured something like this may actually have Lieutenant Amardor reconsider promoting her again.

And with that, the six began to leave. But not before passing by the team of drunks all in the same cell. For a bit of amusement, the women had given them rather demeaning glares, actually making the men cower a bit. After a bit of laughing, they exited the station.

BSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

"So that was fun." Korra smiled, chowing down into her noodles. It had been a week since the bar fight, and some people had given the women a bit more respect rather than glaring. The four had found themselves hanging out a bit since then, and today, they figured no better place than Gran Pulse, in New Bodhum.

"Agreed." Lightning added, sipping from her glass. "And who knows. That probably won't be the last time we end up in a situation like that."

"Speaking of…" Asami noted, causing the girls to look where she was pointing with her eyes. Apparently, the drunks found their way to New Bodhum, probably to hunt them down, but not before taunting another female couple. One girl the younger one, had dirty blonde braided hair, as the other older, taller woman seemed to wearing skin-tight clothing, also donning rabbit ears. Fang would've assumed they were fake. Then again, she did hear of that 'Viera' race.

"Well girls. Anarchy, or coffee?" Fang stood up, spear in hand. The other three looked at her for a moment before Korra stood as well, drawing a bit of earth from the ground. Lightning followed suit with her gunblade surrounded by fire, then Asami with a custom whip as a weapon of her own. "I was assuming this would happen again." She smirked. And with that, the girls began to stride over to the conflict. And yet for a moment, Lightning had to ask:

"So….we calling Iroh or Snow?"


End file.
